Alira Naswen
| }} Alira Naswen is a supporting character in the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Alira is a General of Sapiro. She is one of the few survivors of the war between Sapiro and Hathoria. Personality Appearance and Outfits *Alira wears a brown sleeveless shirt and black pants. Her breastplate's design resembles holes in trees. She also wears a belt and hand warmers. Story Alira Naswen served as a General of Sapiro way back when the Sapiro and Hathoria were still allies. Alira was one of the two (the other being Asval) to join Hagorn in expelling Vish'ka along with the Barbaros and Gigantes awag from the land owned by the two kingdoms. However, after seeing Vish'ka singlehandedly defeat the soldiers they've brought with them they retreated. Sapiro and Hathoria War Alira participated in the war between Sapiro and Hathoria that caused the fall of Sapiro. Post Sapiro and Hathoria War She gathered the survivors of the war and sought refuge in Lireo. Having no kingdom to return to, she swore loyalty to Lireo and resided there. Asval visits her there and asks her to join them she refused and Asval tried to kill her. She was saved upon the arrival of the Sapirian soldiers. Alira participated also in the war between Lireo and Hathoria. A long time has passed since the war and Asval appears in Lireo again. Alira rushes to rescue the soldier and engages in a fight with Asval; she puts up a good fight but was eventually knocked down by the Sapirian royal. Upon the arrival of the Lirean soldiers Asval and his companions ran away to a corner. Alira asks the soldier what did Asval want to know from him but before he could tell her, Asval strikes the Sapirian with a bow leaving Alira to ponder on what Asval is planning. Alira was later seen escorting Hitano to Lireo's throne room where the latter was accosted Queen Amihan and her attendants for killing Ybarro, a neutral ally. After Hitano's dismissal, Alira went to Aquil's side an explicitly told him how insulting it was for her to be the one sent to retrieve Hitano for his crime, only to be told in turn by Aquil that committing treason was an even greater insult to the Queen. After the Fall of Lireo, Alira is one of those Encantadas who remained loyal to Amihan. During Danaya's absence, she has gotten more closer to Aquil making her feelings for him grow. Upon Danaya's return, Alira unlike before, got extremely envious of Alira because she knew she's no match for Aquil's one true love. Alira at some point went missing because she got abducted by some Hathors. Luckily she managed to escape and eventually found her way to where Aquil and Danaya are. Betrayal Alira had always remained loyal to Amihan ever since she swore alliegance to her however, her jealousy over Danaya got the best of her and thus she came to Lireo to inform Hagorn of Amihan and her allies' current hideout. Category:Sapirian Category:2016 series characters Category:Soldiers